mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Meadow Flower/Galeria
3ª Temporada Academia Wonderbolts Pegasi talking S3E07.png Pegasi stands straight S3E07.png Spitfire walking S3E07.png Spitfire 'Betcha'll think you're Wonderbolt material' S3E07.png Pegasi 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Pegasi 'Yes, ma'am' 2 S3E07.png Spitfire walking past the pegasi S3E07.png Spitfire looks at Cloudchaser S3E07.png Spitfire 'All of you!' S3E07.png Pegasi ready to fly S3E07.png The pegasi flies S3E07.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust flying S3E07.png Spitfire beginning to talk about precision flying S3E7.png Lightning Dust standing proud S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning Dust confident S3E7.png The Dizzitron S3E7.png Wonderbolt Trainees looking at the Dizzitron S3E7.png Spitfire asking who's first to go on the Dizzitron S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning Dust put their hooves up S3E7.png Rainbow thinks Spitfire meant her S3E7.png Spitfire telling pink pegasus to go first S3E7.png Pink pegasus 'Me?' S3E7.png Pink pegasus looking past Spitfire S3E7.png Wild Flower gulping S3E07.png Spitfire shouts at the pink Pegasus S3E07.png Wild Flower enters the Dizzitron S3E07.png Spitfire asks if she's ready S3E07.png Wild Flower "Yes ma'am!" S3E07.png Cadet about to be launched off the Dizzitron S3E07.png Wild Flower being spun S3E07.png Wild Flower being released S3E07.png Wild Flower spinning S3E07.png Wild Flower flying in a circular motion S3E07.png Wild Flower lands on the runway S3E07.png Wild Flower spinning on the runway S3E07.png Wild Flower's eyes spinning S3E07.png Wild Flower being dragged away S3E7.png Spitfire 'Okay, go!' S3E07.png Rainbow flying down S3E07.png Rainbow 'I make everything look easy' S3E07.png Pegasi hears Spitfire S3E07.png Spitfire 'You sure about that' S3E07.png Lightning moves back to her position S3E07.png Lightning and Rainbow doing a hoofbump S3E07.png Lightning hears Spitfire S3E07.png Other pegasi feeling dizzy S3E07.png The other pegasi hearing Spitfire S3E07.png Everypony checking the list S3E7.png Rainbow Dash asking for wingpony S3E7.png Cloudchaser near giggling S3E7.png Cloudchaser check the wall S3E7.png Cloudchaser giggling S3E7.png Pegasi before flag hunt S3E7.png Spitfire 'Today you will all be participating in a flag hunt' S3E07.png The new trainer S3E7.png Red team flag S3E07.png Teams say wahoo S3E07.png Two Cadets listening to Spitfire explain on the flag hunt S3E7.png Spitfire yelling at a stallion S3E7.png Spitfire 'You are sadly mistaken' S3E7.png Spitfire 'This is for training purposes' S3E7.png Trainees 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Trainees fly away S3E07.png Thunderlane directing S3E07.png The trainees flying away S3E07.png View of the obstacle course S3E7.png Facing the obstacle course S3E7.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust putting goggles on S3E7.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust about to take off S3E7.png Next pair taking off S3E7.png Going through the first obstacle S3E7.png Next pair approaching first obstacle S3E7.png Lightning Dust brakes S3E7.png Lightning Dust not so pleased S3E7.png Two pegasi going thorugh the cloud ring S3E07.png The two pegasi about to go through the rainclouds S3E07.png Rough turbulence S3E07.png The two pegasi being hindered by the winds S3E07.png Mid-air incursion S3E07.png Six pegasus pile-up S3E7.png The other pegasi in the clouds S3E07.png Stranded Cadets S3E07.png Standing by S3E07.png Begin Test 5 S3E07.png Scramble S3E07.png Lift off S3E07.png Split up S3E07.png Bustin 1 S3E07.png Bustin 2 S3E07.png The other teams cloud busting S3E7.png Shocked Cadets S3E07.png Don't forget the package S3E07.png Touching down S3E07.png Thanks for saving us S3E07.png Awesome performance there Rainbow Dash S3E07.png Disapproval of Lightning Dust S3E07.png Lightning Dust yeah S3E7.png Lightning Dust 'Big deal' S3E07.png Lightning Dust right S3E7.png Lightning thinks that everything is alright S3E07.png Rainbow Dash talks to Lightning Dust S3E07.png Rainbow Dash talks to Lightning Dust about her attitude S3E07.png Rainbow Dash trys reasoning 2 S3E07.png Lightning Dust making a stand for herself S3E07.png Lightning Dust after all S3E7.png Lightning Dust pointing at Rainbow Dash S3E07.png A New Beginning as Cadet Leader S3E07.png Cadets salute Rainbow Dash S3E7.png Into the wild blue yonder S3E07.png Pinkie Pie throws the care package into the air S3E7.png Mercadorias Wonder Academy Sky High T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg The Dizzytron T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Categoria:Galerias de personagens